degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Cardinal
Grace is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Grace is shown to be a rocker chick. She is also spunky and sarcastic, but she has a good heart and a talent with computers and other technology. She is best friends with Zig Novak. She is good friends with Tiny, and Maya Matlin. Grace is portrayed by Nikki Gould. Character History Season 13 In Barely Breathing, Miles takes Maya to Grace, and pays her for the information about who made the hate page for Maya, which turned out to be Zoë Rivas. In The World I Know, in the remedial room, she nearly stabs Tiny in his crotch, missing by an inch in his seat, and yells at him for looking at her sister. When Maya stares at her in shock, Grace demands to her, "What are you looking at, blondie?" Maya then nervously takes her seat. She later interrupts the teacher while she is talking about having useful skills in life. When Maya asks to interview herself, Grace calls her, "Princess" and walks off. In Zig and Maya's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, Grace tells Maya to pretend like she doesn't care, and tells her that she thought that Maya wanted out of the room because she thinks she's better than them. Maya says she does not, and to prove her point, joins the game of Smackball. Maya asks Grace to help her make friends, even offering her to pay her, but Grace refuses to help her. Grace emails Maya a list of things to do if she wants to fit in, and Maya has Tristan give her a makeover. Grace compliments Maya on her new look, which causes Maya to smile. Maya insults the teacher during class, and Grace asks her to hang out later, though Maya would have to blow off class. Maya skips class to hang with her, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks what she is doing there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make her hold onto a gun, and Grace yells at her to hide it when Maya holds it in plain sight. They have her shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when Maya pulls the trigger, the gun turns out to be a toy. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. In Unbelievable, Grace and Zig are questioned by Drew about the video of Zoe. Zig says the video doesn't surprise him and calls Zoe crazy, which Grace retorts with asking Zig was he implying that Zoe deserves it and replies no. Grace and Zig leave Drew with Grace saying they will keep an eye out and who ever raped Zoe deserves a karmic balls kicking. While Becky, Imogen, and Drew are working, Grace spies on them and reveals that she is, in fact, "The W4tch3r." She suggests that in order to find out the culprit, they should send an anonymous email to someone from each pair, and whoever reacts must be responsible. Becky agrees to go along with the plan. In What It's Like, Grace appears in the Rubber Room with her classmates to turn in their assignment. When she sees Maya looking through Zig's bag, she warns him that he won't like that. Later on, she switches places with Maya during the trust exercise so that she may talk to Zig. In Close to Me, Maya tries to get Zig, Grace, and Tiny to come to the dance, though Grace and Tiny don't think that it is a good idea. Maya continues to ask, but Zig firmly tells her no. Later, Grace shows up to the dance with Zig, saying that he convinced her to come. She meets Tristan at the dance, who likes her boots and facial piercings. When Zig is called to have his locker searched for drugs, Grace accuses Miles of narcing on Zig, and reveals to Maya that he was the one who did it. After Miles admitted to telling on Zig, Grace walks away in disgust. In You Are Not Alone, Grace is seen with Zig and Maya looking at all the clubs they could join and when Maya mentions film club she looks over at the movies they have and the people that are sitting there move the movies and Grace comments if I wanted to steal them I would pirate them idiots. Then Maya pitched another idea show choir club and Zig and Grace laugh and Maya says ok maybe not then Zig says look there aren't things for people like us and grace says they are unique outsiders and Maya responds if the unique outsiders can do anything here what would it be? Grace responds something like burning man a crazy event in the dessert go there and create art and just explore. Then she is seen explaining the dealing to Maya on the laptop and she says get involved again not a good idea. In Enjoy the Silence, Grace and Maya discuss Zig, with Maya revealing that she convinced Zig to try and quit the gang. Maya confesses that they made out, and Grace is convinced that she does like Zig. However, Maya reveals that she is still hung up on Maya, and she kissed Zig to stop him from leaving the house. Grace tells her that the only ways out of the gang is either death, jail, or moving far away, but Maya confesses that he has nowhere to go. After Tiny comes looking for Zig, Grace comments that he may have to stay at Maya's house for forever. At the art event, both Maya and Grace are excited. Maya wishes that Zig was there to see it, to which Grace points him out to her in the audience. Later, Maya looks for Zig in Grace's room in the art exhibit, but she hasn't seen him. Grace knows he went back to his old neighborhood and finds his location for Maya. Maya is upset he is at the bus station, but Grace sees it as an opportunity for Zig to escape. Trivia *Grace has appeared in 9 episodes. *She is the second new regular character introduced in the fall block. *She has both a lip and a nose piercing on both sides. *It appears that she is on good terms with Miles. *She regularly calls Maya by her last name. *She's in the "Rubber Room" with Maya and Zig. *It is mentioned in The World I Know that she has a younger sister. Judging by her reaction following a boy looking at her, she is protective over her. *Clare, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, and Grace all share the same line "Go to hell." **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in''' My Body Is A Cage (1) ' **Eli used this line in ''Need You Now (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me *Her last name may be revealed between the hiatus between Seasons 13 and 14. Quotes *(To Maya): "coughs Princess." *(To Maya): "You should stop pretending you give a crap. You're not here to make friends." *(To Maya): "You think you're better than us." *(To Maya): "Quick tip: if you don't want to seem stuck up, don't pay people to do stuff for you." *(To Maya): "Trust me, you don't want that Zig as your friend." *(To Maya): "He's lying to you, Matlin! He can't even look at you!" *(To Becky, Drew and Imogen): "Defender of justice, friend to the little guy." Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Season 14